marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heart of Darkness (A!)
"Heart of Darkness" is the twenty-seventh episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the one hundredth episode overall. Plot -Do you know the perks of making a deal with the Devil himself? None. You don’t do it. I wish I had known that. In a desperate attempt to save my father from his lung cancer, I signed a contract. He promised me to save him from it, and he did. But he died during a stunt. Don’t worry, Mephisto doesn’t control me anymore. My soul was set free thanks to my girlfriend and childhood friend, Roxanne Simpson, who drove the demon away with the purity of her emotion by proclaiming her love for me. However, he always comes back to make my life a living hell… As if it wasn’t always like that. I am the Spirit of Vengeance now. My task? Punish the sinful souls. Make them see what they caused to other people. Make them feel their pain. Now, tell me, how much have you sinned? - -We don’t know what’s going on… - Roxanne Simpson said, looking at the camera. -Some kind of… Creatures are coming continuously from portals… - She looked back, terrified of the demons. -They seem hostile, attacking random civilians. Oh my God, no!!! - She screamed, as a black, big demon fired a blast at the cameraman, as the camera fell to the floor. It picked up the camera and looked at it. -This is a message for Daimon and Satana Hellstrom. You have 2 hours to come and face me… Otherwise, consider this woman… - He held Roxanne by her neck. -Dead. - -Roxanne… - Johnny Blaze muttered, watching the scene on his T.V.. He stood up and walked towards his garage, hopping onto his motorbike. He closed his eyes, and his head slowly turned into a flaming skull, while his motorbike caught fire without being damaged. He turned the engine on and drove away. -Castle… - Ghost Rider said, standing in front of the Punisher’s garage. -What do you want, Blaze? - The ex Marine walked out of his house, carrying a rifle. -Your help. - -Maggia? - -No, worse. Demons. - -What can I do against demons? Not my field. - -Castle, what on Earth isn’t your field? - -Demons or aliens. I don’t do that sh*t. - -I thought you were braver than this. - Blaze turned around, smirking. -I’ll tell Micro to get the van. - -How long will it be? - The Ghost Rider asked, impatiently. -Not long at all! - Microchip exclaimed, parking the van in front of Punisher’s house. -Are we all ready, Frank? - -Yes. We are. - The Spirit of Vengeance smirked, getting on his hellcycle. -Still no Hellstroms? - Blackheart asked after the Ghost Rider got in front of him. -Oh, we are more than enough to defeat you. You don’t need your half-siblings. - -THEY’RE NOT MY HALF-SIBLINGS!!! - Blackheart screamed and attacked the Spirit of Vengeance. Blackheart took a couple steps backwards and summoned a large number of demons. -Do you think you can defeat us all? - -Castle, now! - Ghost Rider smirked. The Punisher kicked the van’s backdoors open and started shooting at the demons with his dual pistols. Once he was out of ammo, he got his machine gun out and killed the rest of the creatures. Blaze laughed, looking into Blackheart’s red eyes. -Castle could. - -I have had enough!!! - Mephisto’s son spat bitterly, but he was interrupted by the antiheroes, who attacked him. Punisher got a large knife out of his belt and ran to attack the demon. -CASTLE NO! - Ghost Rider yelled, right before Blackheart fired a blast from his hand at the ex Marine. Blaze got off his hellcycle and picked Punisher up, holding him and trying to make sure he was ok. -I am sick of you! I am sick of the Hellstroms not appearing!!! - Blackheart yelled and fired a final and fatal blast at Roxanne, who was laying unconscious behind him. -ROXANNE NO!!!! - Johnny screamed and got on his motorbike again, hitting the demon’s face with the front wheel. -STOP IT, GHOST RIDER!!! - Mephisto’s son ordered, but the Spirit of Vengeance started hitting him with his chains. Suddenly, both Daimon and Satana appeared in the scene, and while she healed the Punisher, he attacked Blackheart with his Netheranium trident. -HEAL ROXANNE!!! - Ghost Rider ordered, and even though she tried, Mephisto’s daughter couldn’t heal the woman. -I… I can’t! - Satana shook her head. -The other man was resistant… But she… She was too weak. Maybe she had been already weakened by Blackheart before. - -No… No, there must be something you can do! - -I’m sorry, Spirit of Vengeance. - She looked down and then up at Ghost Rider. -The human is dead. He killed her. - -NO! NO! NO!!! - Ghost Rider screamed in agony, and started punching the demon repeatedly. Joined by Daimon and Satana, the three defeated Blackheart, who took two steps backwards before opening a portal and leaving. -He left. - Daimon said, looking at the other two. -What did he want with you two? - -Probably our father sent him. We betrayed him and he must be furious. - Satana pursed her lips. Microchip, once Punisher was stable, got him on the back of the van and drove away, without saying a word to the demons. -I think it’s time we face him. - The Son of Satan said, looking at the place where the portal had closed. -Face our father, Daimon? Are you crazy? - -No, I’m not, sister. It is time we end this. He cannot send his pawns to Earth and kill humans like this woman. - The man looked at Roxanne’s dead body. -We need to step up, do something. I’ve spent enough time with humans to realize they’re not any worse than demons, even though I wasn’t sharing my time with the best moral examples. And it’s just a matter of time until you realize it too. This place is worth being saved. This race is worth being saved. We cannot let it succumb to Mephisto and Dracula. - -I don’t know, it’s dangerous. - Satana shook her head. -We’re talking of the most powerful demon of them all. What if we get killed? - -It’s a risk worth taking. - Daimon looked into his sister’s eyes. -You have got so emotional, brother. - She rolled her eyes. -But I guess you have a point. - -I know you’re afraid, I know you’ve only known living in Hell. But I promise you, this will be worth it. You can live here. - -Alright… Open the portal. - -Thank you, Hellstroms. - Ghost Rider muttered after the portal was opened and immediately turned around and drove away. The siblings walked through the portal and on the other side, their father was waiting for them with an army of demons. -Oh, I’ve been betrayed by my own children! - Mephisto faked being hurt. -Now, you two will realize this was your worst mistake. You will die for what you’ve done, you’ll face the royal punishment that comes from betraying your own blood. You will regret it, my children. - -We are taking the chance, anyway. - Daimon smirked, before he and his sister jumped, ready to attack their father. Gallery GhostRiderandPunisherHoD.png|"Your help." HighwayToHellHoD.png BlackheartVsGRHoD.png|Blackheart vs Ghost Rider PunisherDualPistolsHoD.png|Punisher vs demons PunisherMachineGunHoD.png|Punisher vs demons Frank_Castle_HoD.png GRPunisherVsBHHoD.png|Ghost Rider and Punisher vs Blackheart PunisherKnifeBHHoD.png|"CASTLE NO!" BHVsPunisherHoD.png|Blackheart vs Punisher GRHellcyclingBHHoD.png|Ghost Rider vs Blackheart GRChainedBHHoD.png|"STOP IT, GHOST RIDER!!!" SatanaHealsDaimonAttacksHoD.png|Daimon vs Blackheart, Satana heals Punisher GRDaimonSatanaVsBHHoD.png|"NO! NO! NO!!!" DaimonOpensPortalHoD.png|Daimon Hellstrom opening a portal to Hell DemonsVsDemonsHoD.png|"We are taking the chance, anyway." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! All Hallows Arc Category:WHiH World News (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Blackheart (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frank Castle (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rising Tide (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Satana Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mephisto (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johnathon Blaze (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Roxanne Simpson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Lieberman (Earth-1010)/Appearances